Riivolution
Riivolution is an on-the-fly game patcher for use with retail discs. It allows users to place content on their SD or USB devices, which will be read by the game during regular play. It can be used for custom textures, music, levels, memory patches, game translations, and more! Install To install Riivolution, extract the apps folder from the download onto an SD card and run Riivolution from the Homebrew Channel. Bannerbomb can also be used. Once Riivolution is installed, you will need some patches to start playing with! Check out the Patch Templates to start, or read the FAQ. FAQ F&Q Does Riivolution work with my backups or USB loaders? No. And that's not a bug. Does Riivolution work with my PAL/NTSC/JAP Wii/game? Yes. Does Riivolution work on my Wii U? It does now! In vWii mode (it does not work with Wii U games) Riivolution can be run or installed through Smash Stack, other game exploits, or the Homebrew Channel if it's already installed. What IOS does it need installed? Riivolution requires an updated IOS37; if you're on System Menu 4.2 or 4.3 you don't need to do anything. If it's not installed or the proper version it will be installed the first time Riivolution is run. Alternatively, you can also use NUSD or DOP-IOS to install it - with all patches disabled. Does Riivolution work with Game X? I probably haven't played it, but yes, it should; try it. If it doesn't work, report it - some games known to reload IOS will require specific patches to work. Games that have specifically been tested include Fatal Frame 4, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Rock Band, among others. What does the "Install" button do? It will install a Riivolution channel onto your System Menu for easy access. This can always be uninstalled. Can I use Ocarina / Gecko codes with it? Normally, Riivolution just supports direct memory patches. However, Riivolution supports a patching method that can be used with the Gecko OS code handler. Read more about that here. Uhh, how do I use this? As a user, you need to either download patch packages made by someone else or make your own. A basic template and packages for common games can be found at the Patch Templates section. For a more detailed explanation about Riivolution's patch XML files, check out the instructions. Network support? Awesome, how do I use it? Read more about all of Riivolution's network features. You can also check out our list of all the known public Riivolution servers. Can I see it in action? Sure. Look that-a-way -> Changelog v1.06 December 18th, 2013 Wiimote disconnection issues resolved (Smash Bros. Brawl strap screen crash) v1.05 June 10th, 2013 Wii U (Virtual Wii Menu) is now supported New Wii Remote Plus remotes are now properly supported v1.04 September 16th, 2010 This update provides behind-the-scenes fixes that will not affect features but will improve the overall system performance. System Menu 4.3v2 compatibility (September 8th, 2010 update) New savefile redirection feature v1.03 June 22nd, 2010 System Menu 4.3 compatibility Wii slot light filesystem indicator Stability fixes for all filesystems Files close after a few seconds to allow them to be replaced over RiiFS Improved channel install No longer requires SD/USB RiiFS improvements Native C++ Server Connects automatically on a LAN without needing SD/USB v1.02 March 28th, 2010 Disc file addition More memory patch improvements Network hostname lookups Network stability improvements Games will now connect to the network alongside Riivolution/RiiFS Foreign character support in XMLs (Latin-1) v1.01 March 22nd, 2010 Memory patch improvements Mounted disk improvements Added network support v1.0 March 20th, 2010 Initial release Download http://rvlution.net/riivolution.zip